Panda's Rough Night
by arcticwolf1205
Summary: in this story panda and grizz have a rough night of sexual love exploring there what they are into and have fun while they are doing it. i will definitely make more chapters if i'm board or if people like it and all characters belong to cartoon network


Hello this is my very first fanfic I'm sorry if it's bad it has a lot of sexual content so don't read it if you are not into that sort of stuff I will probably be releasing a ch 2 if u guys want me to all characters belong to cartoon network

As Panda laid in his cozy bed trying to drift into sleep he couldn't help but feel empty, life gets so hard yet it gets even worse when you have to hide apart of you that is so special yet so problematic.

Panda said to himself" why do I have to deal with this I have tried so hard not being who I really am I have tried to date women and ignore the feeling that tells me this isn't right, but it just doesn't work anymore"

Panda got up and looked in his mirror, He saw his white and black fur light up as the light from the moon seeped into his cave. He turned to the window and gazed at the moon and the forest that laid beneath it. Panda could see all of the forest critters trying to find food and live in a world that is so complicated yet so pointless. Panda thought to himself why do I have to go through life not being who I am and forcing it so far back into my mind to where it hurts.

It was around 2 am and panda felt like he was there for hours watching the moon and the shining stars by his window. He glanced over to Grizz's window and felt himself start to feel better. Grizz was always there for panda and panda has always loved him for it, even a little too much. Panda had no clue if he was gay or straight, but all he knew was that grizz was one of the sexiest people he knew.

Panda reached between his legs and grabbed his cock and started to stroke it back and forth thinking of grizz dominating him. He knew it was wrong to touch himself to his brother, but was grizz really his brother. Panda ignored it and continued to masturbate to the thought of grizz taking advantage of him. He grabbed the lotion by his bed and rubbed it all over his 7 inch cock and continued to stroke it. Panda's free hand drifted past his cock and to his anus, panda felt so naughty yet so deserving of it. Panda soaked his fingers in lotion and plunged his fingers deep into his dirty hole one by one.

In the other room on his laptop looking at cute dog videos was grizz. Unlike panda grizz has always known he was gay just not very open about it. As grizz was looking through the internet trying to find more dogs he heard a slight moaning sound from the other room. Grizz got up from his bed and pressed his ear against the wall, when he did this he made a decision that would change his life for the better. When grizz pressed his ear against the wall he heard panda moan to himself and say with a pleading voice "oh please grizz don't stop".

Grizz backed up and sat on his bed and said to himself with a excited yet worried look on his face" ow my god panda likes me".

A few minutes later Grizz stood up and said "why would panda like me, I'm his brother, but we aren't really related but we are brothers so it is not so bad right?"

In that moment grizz realized how thin the walls of the cave where because he could still here panda moaning in the next room. With panda moaning through the walls grizz couldn't help but get a little hard. It's not like grizz hasn't thought of panda in that whey, but grizz always hid those feelings because he was his brother. But now he knows that panda and him are brothers but not really related so it's ok to try and improve his relationship with panda and make that special leap.

Grizz walked to the door to his room and opened it, he slowly walked down the hall to panda's room. As he walked down the hall he could hear panda moaning through the walls of the cave. If ice bear wasn't such a deep sleeper then life wouldn't be that great for panda. Grizz thought about what was gonna happen when he enters pandas room, was he gonna run, go and reject him for barging in, or maybe he will accept him and they could maybe experiment a little bit. Grizz hoped that panda would accept him other than go and reject him or something.

Grizz stood at the door wondering if he should knock on the door, he waited there for what felt like hours but it was only seconds. Grizz was never this worried he usually only cared about snacks, tv, and his brothers of course but this is something that grizz could not comprehend, But this is something that he needed to do. So grizz knocked on the door and said" panda I know everything and I'm not disappointed I'm glad".

When panda heard this he was as shocked as ever, and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. Panda ran straight to the door and opened it. When grizz saw panda he had no words to say to him, but both of them knew what they wanted and both of them needed it.

Grizz and panda both suddenly crashed lips and started furiously making out. Grizz knew what panda wanted and he was going to give it to him. Grizz made his way over to the bed still making out with panda. Panda fell on the bed with his legs parted, and grizz dove right in and started to suck panda off. Grizz knew exactly how to make panda feel good in so many different ways and he was gonna try them all tonight. Panda sat on the bed watching grizz go up and down on his dick. Grizz could feel it pulsing in his mouth when he went up and licked the tip or even when he went all the way down consuming panda's entire cock. Grizz continued to suck panda off but he knew that it was time for the real fun to begin. Grizz lifted himself off of panda and went down to his big black balls and gave them a big lick. He licked them and teased him for a couple seconds then put his big furry balls in his mouth and panda let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Grizz sucked on panda's balls, dick and everything in between but when panda was about to cum grizz got off of him and decided to save that for later. Grizz pushed panda onto the bed on his back and went to the other side to face fuck panda. Grizz put his 9 inch cock on pandas face and let him admire what he was about to consume. Panda could feel it throbbing on his nose, it smelled like what you would expect grizz to smell like. It had a thick musky smell and panda loved every part of it. Grizz then suddenly dragged his 9 inch cock to panda's mouth and shoved it into his hole. Grizz shoved it in and out very slowly, he wanted panda to crave every square inch of what he had. His thick brown hairy balls, his 9 inch musky cock, and his gaping hole. Grizz face fucked panda for what felt like an eternity of bliss, he would shove his entire dick down panda's throat and force him to gag on it. Panda could feel grizzs 9 inch cock slide in and out of his throat, but the best part about it was when grizz would shove his entire dick into his mouth and just leave it there having panda taste grizzs meat savoring every little piece. When grizz shoved his cock down panda's throat panda could feel grizzs balls resting on his face ready to explode with cum. Grizz went in and out of pandas throat having him taste the tip then shoving it inside of him. Panda grew impatient and wanted grizz to give him his seed and force his cock down his throat so panda started to suck on his cock like a lollipop craving what grizz could give him. Grizz moaned loudly when panda did this loud enough to wake ice bear, but when panda did this it gave him exactly what he wanted. Grizz suddenly without warning erupted into panda's throat forcing grizz to go balls deep into panda making panda eat every inch of grizzs erupting cock. Grizzs seed made its way down panda's throat and got into his stomach. Grizz waited there wanting panda to get every bit of his delicious cum so that panda could hopefully crave it in the future

With that grizz pulled his dick out of panda's mouth leaving panda feeling empty. Grizz turned around and immediately showed off his big hairy anus to panda. Panda knew what grizz wanted him to do and he was happy to oblige. Panda opened his mouth and gave grizz taint a lick and grizz moaned in pleasure. Grizz sat on pandas face forcing pandas tongue all the way into grizzs taint so that all panda could do was eat out grizzs big furry ass. Grizz loved having panda inside of him, all he felt was pleasure. Panda could feel grizzs entire body clenching up around his tong while he did the job he was meant for. Panda licked every part of grizzs ass including those hard to reach places deep inside the anus. Panda loved the smell of grizzs ass it made panda want to do an even better job of eating grizzs musky ass out.

Eventually grizz started to feel a little anxious for what he was missing so he sat up and forced panda out of him making panda feel sad yet excited for what's to come. Panda never knew he could crave grizz this much and grizz was starting to notice this to. Grizz sat panda on his knees on the bed and started to prep the hole he has given, but first grizz needed to have a little fun.

After waiting about a minute or two for grizz to start prepping his hole panda started to get a little anxious so he said" hey grizz are u gonna start"

Grizz said with an aroused look" I'm gonna need a little bit more convincing to prep this hole, maybe you could tell me how much of a cock hungry slut you are and I will consider it "

Panda said" ow my god grizz don't make me do that just please fuck my dirty hole"

"I am going to need a little bit more convincing than that panda" said grizz

"ow my god please fuck my dirty hole grizz i need it daddy grizz, I need it so bad my fuck hole is starting to itch, please fuck me daddy grizz. I'm a dirty little cock hungry slut and I need your cock inside me" said panda

With that grizz shoved 4 fingers inside panda's anus and made panda scream out of pleasure. Grizz would pull his fat fingers out of panda and shove them back in wanting to expand the hole he was given. Grizz reached under panda with his other hand and started to jack him off giving him the pleasure he needed. Grizz put a bowl under pandas cock in an effort to collect cum that his cock would produce for later consumption by him. He could feel grizzs hand enter him and stretch his anus forcing panda to moan constantly. Grizz continued to do this for a while collecting pandas cum and stretching his hole so that grizz could destroy what he worked so hard on.

After 10 minutes of prepping pandas hole grizz decided that It was time to get to the main event. Grizz pulled his hand out of panda and panda couldn't even stand up to get ready for grizz to enter him.

"Omg grizz that was amazing I can barely stand" said panda

"we aren't done yet panda, are u sure you are ready or do u want to try another night" said grizz

"yes of course I would love to we have gotten this far" said panda

"ok lets do it then"

Grizz grabbed some lube and rubbed it all over his 9 inch cock. Grizz then put some lube onto his finger and rubbed it all over panda's dirty hole, panda could feel it dripping down the sides of his anus. Grizz then put panda on his back and put his legs over his shoulders to get panda into a more comfortable position. Grizz aligned his cock with panda's anus and stuck the tip in and panda let out a shuttering moan.

"ow you like that huh" said grizz

"shut up you would like it too" said panda

'he he he" said grizz

"just put it in already" said panda

"As you wish panda" said grizz

Grizz then shoved his entire cock into panda and made panda moan out of pleasure. Grizz was balls deep and he could feel panda's tight ass collapsing on his dick. Grizz went in and out of panda slowly forcing panda to endure every ounce of pleasure. He would force his 9 inch cock as fast as he could into panda dirty hole every single time he just had the tip in. panda couldn't stop moaning with grizzs fat cock inside of him. Grizz flipped panda onto his stomach and brought the Bowl of cum up to panda's mouth. Grizz grabbed pandas cock and told him to drink the cum. panda didn't do it so grizz shoved his cock into panda and made panda scream. Grizz then put the bowl of cum up to his mouth and forced it down his throat. Panda could feel it gliding down his throat while grizz continued to fuck him. Grizz picked up pace and shoved his cock in and out of panda pushing him to the edge. Grizz still having his hand on pandas cock started to jack him off giving him the push he needed to release. Panda came all over grizzes fat fingers. He brought his fingers up to pandas mouth and told him to suck on them while he fucked him. Grizz went faster and faster going balls deep every time and he finally erupted into panda's ass. Grizz and panda both fell on the bed still having grizzs cock in panda's ass.

Grizz looked into pandas eyes and said before falling asleep" thank you panda I love u"

"I love u too grizz and I hope we can do this again" said panda

Grizz looked a panda with a seductive yet tired look and said "oh we will"

Then Grizz and panda both fell asleep in each other's arms after a rouph night of finding out who they are.


End file.
